Waking Up in Matrimony
by kateandharvey
Summary: CC wakes up in the hospital, and a life that she knows nothing about. No, this isn't amnesia, but something entirely different...


A/N: So here's a new idea I thought of! It's loosely based off of a Lifetime movie I watched recently, but it's been Nanny-fied! :) I'm going to try and get this updated regularly, but it's me, so... 'Nuff said!

**Waking up in Matrimony**

**Chapter 1**

**kateandharvey**

As CC Babcock drove her car to the theater, she ranted about her boss, Maxwell. She called him this name, and that, as she picked apart every flaw you could possibly find within a man. She sighed, and admitted to the empty car, "Oh, I'm so glad Nanny Fine married that man." Because she _knew _that if she and Maxwell had ended up married, she'd have murdered him. He was sending her to the theater, to check on backdrops for the play that was to happen the next night. _Backdrops._ She was driving in eight inches of snow for _backdrops._ Backdrops that she'd already seen the day before, and the day before that, _and _the day before that! She'd assured him that they were there, but the dark haired producer insisted she go.

It was in a flash, and what seemed like minutes that was really only a matter of seconds that her car slid on the ice underneath its wheels, and she was sent flying into a light pole. As she watched the pole approach in what seemed like slow motion, she recalled what her driver's instructor had told her. _Don't hit a tree, and don't hit a pole. That's when things get hairy. _And that was her last thought, before everything faded to black.

* * *

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

_What is that noise?_

_"Yes, I'm sure she'll be fine. Only water can abolish a witch." _She heard the familiar British accent, and the nervous laughter that gave only a hint of worry in it. In return to the deep voice, she heard a nasally laugh, along with a voice almost the identical in the congested sound.

_"Oy, Niles, she'll be fine! She has too much to live for... But I gotta run, I gotta pick Jonah and Eve up from school. I swear, the way those two talk 'bout first grade, you'd think they were in high school! The drama neva stops..."_

She heard the polite chuckle he gave in return, and then the sound of heels retreating from the room. It was then that she slowly opened her eyes. She groaned as the aches and pains registered with her.

His head snapped from the door. "CC? Oh, CC! You're awake!"

As her heavy eyes drifted to the man's face, she was astonished at who sat near her bedside. "Niles?"

"Of course, Love! Who else would it be?" His lopsided grin hit her heart strings, as did the relief in his eyes.

She shrugged, "I..."

"I'm your husband," He continued, "I'll always be here, or wherever you are."

Her eyes grew wide, "I'm sorry... what?"

His brow furrowed, "Are you feeling alright, Love? You're acting a little off..."

She clasped her hands in front of her, and it was then she noticed the ring on her left hand. "Niles... What's going on?"

He grew even more concerned as he scooted his chair closer to her bed. "You _are _alright, aren't you, CC?"

She nodded, "I...I thought so."

"What's your name?"

"CC Babcock."

He shook his head, "Oh, CC..."

"What?"

"Your _real _name. What's your real name?"

She snarled, and pulled back. "Like I'll tell you!"

The pain struck his eyes at the speed of light. "You don't remember, CC... Do you? You don't remember me, or Mallory, or..." He whispered, "Anything."

She sat up, "What? Of course I remember! I remember everything! Your Niles, and I'm CC, and we are arch enemies! I live in a penthouse, you live in the Sheffield mansion, and we work for Maxwell Sheffield."

"Oh, my love..."

"What? Niles, why the hell do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I'll be right back, Love. I need to go get the doctor."

She grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Don't!" He turned, and returned to her side. "I... What's happened to me?"

"CC..." Niles took his hand in hers, and smiled sadly. "My name is Niles, yes. Niles Brightmore. And you're Chastity Claire Brightmore. We're married, CC."

She ripped her hand from his grasp. "It isn't funny to mess with a sick person's mind, Niles."

"I'm not joking, CC! This is our life! We're married, and we..."

"What? We what, Niles? Are you going to tell me that we have a beautiful little baby, too?"

His eyes grew moist as he looked at her, "We, um... We _did _CC."

Her anger faded, and she started to trust the man before her. "Did?"

"Mallory. She... she was... beautiful." The tears cascaded down his face as he looked at her, and sadly smiled. "The spitting image of you. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a fiery temper."

She grabbed his hand, "What happened?"

"SIDS."

Her face contorted into one of pain, and she cried with him. "Why? Why did it happen to us?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"Niles... do you promise not to find me crazy if I tell you something?"

"I always find you crazy, Love." He winked, "Go ahead."

**A/N: I just want to dedicate this story to anyone who has ever lost a child. It isn't something I want to joke about, and I didn't use it in my story for fun. **

**On a less serious note, I'm working on your update right now! :)**


End file.
